Howl
by Seliphra
Summary: Izaya and Shizuo's usual antics leading them to the place Erika knows they end up...Songfic to Howl by Florence and the Machine, YAOI SHIZAYA! Mostly smut...LEMON!


**Hi all! I was listening to music and this kinda...came ...at three am...wow, I need to get my hours sorted...AHEM!**

**WARNINGS: Smut, lemons, yaoi, Shizaya, violence, language, adult situations, some fluff, some angst...uhh...think that's all, oh yeah ESTABLISHED RELATIONSHIP!**

**Disclaimer: Durarara! is not, nor has ever been mine. The song is Howl by Florence and the Machine ...I only own the fic...namely the smutty bits. Lyrics are in italics, story is in regular font...ok GO!**

* * *

><p>Izaya smirked as he stalked his prey through the busy streets, seemed no one yet had noticed they were on the same street though, not yet. It suited him just fine, but he needed what was his…desperately. He wondered idly if he should just send his monster a text message; tell him to turn around so the chase could begin.<p>

_If you could only see the beast you've made of me  
>I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free<br>_

He whipped his phone out and sent a quick one, smirking when he heard his ring tone go off on Shizuo's cell, saw him pause and flick it open…he even saw the amused grin flash across the blonde's lips before the phone went away. Izaya's turn to act, and act he did, his phone going away, then he moved away from the blonde who waited a mere ten seconds.

_Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart  
>Drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart<em>

"IZAAAAYAAAA-KUUUUUN!" He grinned, his knife coming out as the blonde lunged after him, people scattering as they heard his war-cry. Izaya flipped lithely over the first road sign and he smirked, his red eyes locking briefly with his lovers as they began their dance.

_My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in  
>You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to howl<em>

Signs, vending machines, anything the blonde's hands landed on he threw, but while most made the mistake of believing they wanted the other dead he only threw them in a way Izaya could dance around, just as every cut Izaya made was shallow, drawing blood but only just.

_My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in  
>You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to<em>

Finally their fight, their dance led to Izaya's apartment and he ran the stairs two at a time, Shizuo hot on his heels though nothing else was thrown. He opened the door, dashing in and leaving it open for the man who hunted him, his wolf.

_Oh, howl  
>Oh, howl<em>

"I~za~ya~" He heard his name purred from the door and smirked, his eyes landing on the man who blocked his only exit, but now it was Izaya's turn.

_Now there's no holding back, I'm making to attack  
>My blood is singing with your voice, I want to pour it out<em>

He stalked towards his man, tugging him in the doorway so he could close it, his arms wrapping automatically around his neck, pulling himself up for the first kiss, their tongues lashing out in sync to taste each other as Shizuo tugged him towards the informant's bedroom.

_The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound  
>I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hallowed ground<em>

"Ah~! Shizu-chan!" He moaned softly, his hands fumbling with too many buttons until the blonde ripped the shirt open for him, buttons scattering noisily across the wooden floor. Izaya's hands moved to feel the soft flesh, to run along each perfect muscle as his tongue lapped one of the red lines he had drawn across him.

_Like some child possessed, the beast howls in my veins  
>I want to find you, tear out all of your tenderness<em>

Shizuo lifted Izaya's shirt from him along with his jacket, tossing it aside as Izaya's hands slid down the bodyguards' perfect arms to slip what remained of yet another ruined vest and dress shirt off his chiselled body. Shizuo picked him up and set him on the desk in his office, the desk was closer than the bed and they wanted more of each other, each touch eliciting a need for two more, each taste pulling them further into their needy addiction.

_And oh, howl  
>Oh, howl<br>_

Izaya arched his back into his monster, rubbing their groins together forcing a moan from them both as Shizuo ripped the belt from Izaya –he was buying them in bulk now anyways—and Izaya fumbled to open Shizuo's zipper.

_Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers  
>Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters<em>

Both lost their pants, their boxers, and finally Izaya's ruby eye's, glazed with need and lust raked his lover's perfect body with reverence, three fingers being offered to him now. He took each separately, licking tenderly, swirling his tongue around each and sucking them deep in his mouth desperately, his eyes locking with the warm honey gold ones that gazed at him with need until finally enough saliva coated them and the digits were lowered for two to enter him.

_Hunter, hunter, hunter  
>Hunter, hunter, hunter<em>

"Sh-Shizu~! Ah!" His head fell back as the pleasure began to roll through him, his legs spreading widely for the blonde who thrust them inside him, surprisingly gently as he moved them, scissoring them to stretch his informant. A third, more moans of need and desire from Izaya, his hips rolling gently and slowly bucking into Shizuo's fingers.

_The fabric of your flesh, pure as a wedding dress  
>Until I wrap myself inside your arms I cannot rest<em>

Finally the fingers were removed and Shizuo's mouth connected with Izaya's, his hands on the smaller man's hips as he thrust forward slowly, their moans mingling in their mouths as Shizuo rocked into his heat slowly, Izaya's hips rocking, equally slow to meet him.

_The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound  
>I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hallowed ground<em>

"Nn~! Shizu~! Haah~!" Izaya moaned as Shizuo moved slowly inside him, their bodies shining with sweat, their hair sticking to their brows as the moved gently with each other. Their first climax rolled through them then, and only now did Shizuo, still hard, move faster, driving into Izaya's prostate and making him scream in delight, moving him so his back was on the wood of the ornate desk.

_And howl_

"Oh~! Please! Shizuo, there! Nn~! HAAH!" Izaya's hips rolled and bucked now as Shizuo held his hips to keep him steady on the desk that now slowly budged across the floor with their increased pace until Izaya came a second time, Shizuo groaning in bliss as he felt the informant tighten around him.

_Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers  
>Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters<em>

"Haah~! I-Izaya!" He groaned, his second release arriving moments after Izaya's who moaned hungrily as he felt Shizuo's second release fill him with warmth, his legs locking around his lovers hips to keep him there.

_A man who's pure of heart and says his prayers by night_

"D-don't stop…Shizuo~!" He begged and Shizuo moaned as he stared at his needy lover, gently lifting him to get to the bedroom now.

_May still become a wolf when the autumn moon is bright_

All night was their usual way, and all night they made love until finally they passed out from exhaustion, wrapped in each other until they woke and parted with chaste kisses and murmured words of longing. But no one could know what they really shared, their need for both sides of this coin something others would not understand.

_If you could only see the beast you've made of me  
>I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free<em>

And so they made it look like only one side of that coin, the one of love and hate for who could understand their need to attack, to fight each other and hunt until they could no more and sank into the lovers embrace, deftly switching from one side to the other? For now what they had would work though…for now.

_The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound  
>I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hallowed ground<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~FIN~<strong>_

**Thanks for reading, leave a review if you are so inclined and I hope you liked it~!**_  
><em>


End file.
